Boys Are Full Of Surprises
by mysticblue05
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sakura is always the bad girl in high school. What happens when she meets the most ferocious gang in town? What will happen when she finds out their darkest secret? And with two boys wanting her, the story just gets wilder. HidaSakuDei
1. A Meeting To Remember

**Yuuri:** This is a new story, chu~  
**Hidan:** This fucking worthless story is-OW!  
**Yuuri:** HIDAN-chu! Explain nicely or no romance!  
**Hidan:** Ugh... Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
**Yuuri:** Okay! GO!

**

* * *

**

**Boys Are Full Of Surprises**

**Chapter 1:** A Meeting to Remember

* * *

**Sakura' POV**

"But, Hana…" I whined. My stepmom is sending me to boarding school. Right before I become a freshman. How cool is that? Not.  
I have to leave my besties! We were bestfriends since, like, forever! Suigetsu, Juugo and TenTen were the best. They cried for  
me and begged me not to leave- well, Juugo and TenTen did; Sui-kun played it cool, but I swore I saw his eyes glaze with tears  
before I left. He is, no doubt _mui macho and tres tres yummy-o_! They get to go to a prom! Ugh, no fair! No doubt Hinata is going  
to get asked by my Sui-kun; she's like a total goodie-goodie sweetie around him. That little bitch.

Back to the problem at hand. I was supposed to go to boarding school and stay there until my mom comes home from Hawaii-  
which will be, like, NEVER. She called me last month to keep the secret that she'll be staying there for good because she has a  
new boyfriend there and they're so into each other. So, I can't even tell my dad and stepmom THAT and so, I have no excuse.  
Nada. Zero. "You have to, sweetie! It would be tons of fun! We have to go and stay California for a whole year because of business  
plans" she explains, interrupting my thoughts. Hana is a beautiful woman- curves, breasts, tanned skin, brown locks, hazel eyes,  
and legs of a supermodel- she's very nice, too. No wonder my dad fell in love with her and dumped mom. My mom, on the other  
hand, has pink hair, pale skin, cerulean eyes and a nice body (although I'm pretty sure Hana's is curvier). My dad is a chick magnet-  
wavy, dark brown hair, emerald eyes, muscular body and a perfect smile. "But Hana, I don't want to go to boarding school! What  
about my friends? I'm fully responsible to stay!" I exclaimed. "Mmm-hmm… and what happened when I left you at home the last time?"  
Did she have to bring that up? So, who knew marshmallows are flammable? Not everyone! They should put that in a safety book! **Do  
not cook marshmallows in ovens at home**. Geez!

Oh. My. God. "T-They make you wear…those?!" I stuttered. Hana was holding my uniform. It was white and long sleeved, has green  
collar and red necktie. That isn't the bad part it has a-a-a… "MINISKIRT!?!" I screamed. I'm boyish and skater-y! What's wrong with  
them?! Oh no, oh no, oh no. The last time I wore a miniskirt is when I was in Grade 6. I got my skirt caught up in a revolving door  
and it ripped. So I lived the whole day with boys whistling at me. Suigetsu always brings those things up and laughs and I ALWAYS  
turn red whenever he mentions it. "I am not wearing that! You won't even catch me dead in one of those! Not even Snoopy can make  
me!" Yes, not even Snoopy, my favorite dog, can make me! Muahahahahahaha! Two minutes later… I'm in it. I know, I know, that was  
cheap. Well, they bribed me a fifty to use it and I really need a new board. To the mall!

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

"Come on guys! You fucking promised!" I yelled. We were supposed to go to this kick-ass movie: Death of the Vampires. Yeah, yeah,  
so I love vampire movies, so what? "We're really sorry, Hidan. Really. It's just that Sasori and I have a double date and we can't ditch  
them." Deidara explained. "Girls, pfeh, who needs 'em? I just kiss them and they melt. They're pathetic and annoying. I can't believe  
you guys have girlfriends and can actually stand they're shopping and whining. And you have STEADY girlfriends." I said, stressing on  
the 'steady' part. "One day you'll see your match Hidan. One day soon, hopefully." Sasori teased. And with that, they're gone. I'm  
aloooone. What to do, what to do? Without Sasori and Deidara, my bestfriends in the gang (Scarlet Clouds), I'm bored! I certainly can't  
ask Itachi, I mean he's cool and all but he's just too serious about dating and paying too much attention to his girlfriend. I'm the only one  
in the gang that doesn't have one, that's why girls flirt with me a lot. Even the weed, Zetsu, has one. "Hidan-senpai!" called a familiar  
childish voice. Ugh. Tobi. Why, oh why? "Senpai, Pein-senpai broke your skateboard because Konan-senpai got mad" he announced. "HE  
WHAT?!"

"Sorry, Hidan. You know how wild my girlfriend can be" he smiled and kissed his suckish girlfriend, they're just waiting for me to go out  
before they throw themselves into each other. Ugh! Now I got the Pein-Konan incident in my head. Gross! Get out mental images! "Here's  
the money for replacement of your no-good board, so get out" Pein ordered. I groaned. Well, at least I have something to do. Like spend  
the next 2 hours or so looking for the perfect board. To the mall for another replacement board…Groan.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

La, la, la, la. Woohoo! Free money! For a skateboard! Wheee! I went straight to the skateboard store. Okay, so I did stop by Starbucks  
since I was low on caffeine. And Nike for some skater shirts. And… oh, you get my point. So I went in there. The place is called Blazin'  
Skates. Rocking! I went shuffling there in the skateboards section when I noticed that only boys were there and they were staring at me.  
Stereotypes. "Mind your own worthless businesses" I yelled and they went shuffling in the posters. I can feel their eyes on me, it was  
very uncomfortable. A brunette dude with chocolate eyes and red marks on his face, a blonde hyperactive boy with cerulean eyes and one  
coffee colored hair dude with violet or ivory eyes, I can't tell. Definitely contacts. When I saw the perfect board. It was black with a red  
dragon and flames as the design. I reached out when another hand grabbed it at the same time. "Fuck off! This board is mine!" we yelled  
simultaneously. I looked up to see who it was. A silver haired man with lilac eyes, a purple necklace, plain black shirt and black khakis. At  
that moment, I felt my heart beat ten times faster. I think I'm in love.

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

This is the greatest day ever! Pein just gave me a hundred! For a skateboard! And those things only cost twenty in Blazin' Skates. Woohoo!  
Well, the fifty was in the other fifty, so Pein-ass probably didn't notice. Hey, at least he did something damned good for a change. I was  
almost ready to quit. Almost. First stop, the Music Mania store. Time for some good old Linkin Park tunes. "Hidan, Hidan!" I heard. Ugh. And  
I thought nothing could ruin this day. Fabulous. "What do you want, Ino?" I grumbled. Ino is Deidara's stepsister. They look almost exactly  
alike. "Do you want to go out with me? I have these awesome tickets for the Jonas Brother's concert on Friday! Wanna come?" Ino offered.  
She's so annoying, and she's going to be a freshman next week, and I'm a sophomore. Dammit, our classrooms are in the same hallway.  
Crap. "Sorry… Uh… I'm busy" I replied. "Oh" Ino's face dropped. As much as I hate girls, I can't stand seeing them cry. And Ino was about to.  
"Oh, uh, maybe next time" I added. "Promise?" "Promise." She grinned and walked away. Oh crap! I then slapped myself. I forgot how Ino  
rubs promises in. Ugh. I'll just go buy a board and get outta here before another annoying girl wants to get in my pants. I went to the  
backroom of Blazin' Skates since I got access. My aunt's boyfriend owns the store. I looked at the skateboard rack and instantly grabbed a  
board. Not just any board, a dragon board. With flames. And black. Then, another hand grabs it. "Fuck off! This board is mine!" we yelled  
simultaneously. I wanted to jinx but I know now isn't the time, especially with a board on stake. And I think I heard a girl's voice. I blinked  
and looked up. Then, I saw the most beautiful goddess. Her hair was baby pink-like a cherry blossom, emerald eyes and a hawt body. She  
was wearing a red blouse and faded jeans. Then I noticed she also has a Jashin necklace on. Whoa. It seems like all the girls I've kissed are  
nothing even when put together for this lady. Hidan's won the jackpot! Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! Suddenly, I felt my heart race. My heart  
has never raced before in amazement. Is this what they call love at first sight? If so then, I think I'm in fucking love.

* * *

**Yuuri:**Tell me what you think, kay?!  
**Hidan:** Or she'll cry and then you asses will die. The End  
**Yuuri: **Hidan-chu! Don't make me send you to attitude classes like Tobi!!!  
**Hidan:** Is that why the knucklehead is crazy saying 'Tobi's a good boy?'  
**Yuuri:** ...Maybe  
**Hidan:** Ahh! I'll be good! I'll be good!  
**Yuuri:** Teehee

~**Hidan-machoman** out~!!!  
~**Yuu-chu** out~!!!


	2. Advice Needed Badly

**Yuuri:** It's this again!!! :3  
**Hidan: **Because this is the best one ever!  
**Yuuri: **Because it's a HidaSaku fic!!! XD  
**Tobi: **Will you make a TobiSaku Yuuri-chan?  
**Hidan: **Why should she?  
**Tobi: **whine...  
**Yuuri: **Probably (hint, hint)  
**Hidan:** Naruto does not belong to Yuuri-chan  
**Yuuri: **You don't have to remind me... DX  
**Hidan: **Oops...

* * *

**Boys Are Full Of Surprises**

**Chapter 2:** **Advice**

* * *

They stared at each other for a while, bewildered. When they noticed what was happening, they both blushed in the same shade of pink. Hidan tugged at the board and when Sakura's hand brushed with his, he felt a spark on his. It was Sakura who spoke first, both were very nervous. "This is my board" she exclaimed and pulled it a bit. "Yeah, right. Someone I know owns the place so… in your face!" he spat. Sakura glared at him and pulled the board, hard. Hidan was so surprised and lost his balance. And with that, you can see how Hidan ended on top of Sakura.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum_. Heart. Beating. Ten. Times. Faster. Hard. To. Breathe. The heat in my body rose to my cheeks and I'm really thankful that I don't blush as red as other people. That I inherited from my mom. I could smell his breath. Mmm. Chocolate. Ah! Stop! Get out of my face! Say it, say it, say it! "G-Get… Get… me a glass of chocolate milk…" I blurted and mentally slapped myself. He twisted his face in confusion and then blushed. **Note to self:** Subject is so cute when blushes. He got off of me. I enjoyed it though. Ah! Wrong thing to think! I did NOT enjoy it, I did NOT enjoy it, I did NOT enjoy it… Stop appearing in front of my mind, half naked boy!!! Ahhh!!!

Then he did the strangest thing. He sprinted to the back door. I sighed and paid for my board. I felt the gaze of the other three boys on me. Creepy stalkers.

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

Hard. To. Breathe. Hot. Goddess. Under. Me. Too. Hot. I felt my cheeks burn. Thankfully, I'm very pale and the blush would appear pink. Ha. Still doesn't solve the problem that there's a goddess under me and my legs feel like jell-o. I inhaled her scent carefully, she didn't seem to notice. My mouth's watering. She smells like strawberries. I wanna kiss her so bad. Being a strawberry addict doesn't help either. I wonder what my breath smells to her. Then she spoke, her enchanting voice sounding like a lullaby. So soothing. "G-Get… Get… me a glass of chocolate milk…" she said. Chocolate milk? What is she talking about? Then it hit me. My breath smells naturally like chocolate. I blushed furiously. I managed to get off of her without looking like an idiot. Success! Then I did the stupidest thing. I ran. Away from the goddess. I peeked through the door and saw her frown. Maybe she thought I was a complete weirdo, or maybe she digs me. Nah, definitely the first one. A goddess like her wouldn't want me anyway. She's too beautiful for me. Sigh. I wonder when I'll see her again. I am so stupid. I need to control myself better in front of goddesses. Operation Ask-Itachi-For-Lessons-and-Use-Blackmail-If-Necessary will be underway.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Need help with calmness. I know! I called Hana to ask if I could make a friend sleepover, she agreed. Score! I then called TenTen- the calmest person I know. She does yoga and I've never EVER seen her become nervous around anyone… or me for that matter. I dialed her number quickly. "Pick up, pick up!!!" I chanted to myself. After five rings, TenTen answered. "What took you so long?!" I almost practically screamed in the mouthpiece. Almost. "Well, sorry if a girl can't resist kissing her boyfriend for some time" she giggled. "Boyfriend?" I asked. She hasn't got a boyfriend for over five months, as far as I know! "Juugo" she explained. "Oh… Wait did you just say JUUGO?!" Now I actually screamed. "Ouch, you don't have to scream… Yeah. Him. You know, Juugo, our bestie. Juugo, tall protector of ours. Juu-" "I get it, TenTen" I sighed. "So why did you call me again?" she asked. "Oh, Right! I need help and… um… could you stay here for awhile? I mean it's about a guy-" "Be right there!" she yelled and slammed the phone. TenTen loves it when we talk about guys. _Sigh_. It's gonna be a looong night.

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

"Itachi!" I shouted. "What?! I'm trying to listen here!" he shouted back. He was wearing his earphones and listening to his iPod. My Chemical Romance- it figures. "Well, I need help. You see, I can't help but be nervous around this girl. Can you help me please? Can you teach me how to be calm since you're never EVER nervous?" I explained. "Hey, you actually didn't cuss? In that whole explanation. You. Didn't. Cuss. That bad, huh?" he said, half-surprised. "So, you finally found a girl, huh, dickhead?" AAAAAAAARGH! Stop, Hidan. Stop. You need lessons from him. In, Out, In, Out. "Well, sure. She's like a goddess of some sort." I finally said. Now, he's really surprised. "I thought you hated that nickname? You didn't snap?! Wow, you must be desperate. Sure, if it helps your cussing problem" he said, wide-eyed. I sighed. When will I ever get a chance to use blackmail on this guy?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I grinned excitedly as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called to my father and mo- stepmother. Sure enough it was- "HI, BESTIE!!!" TenTen screamed. I tried not to laugh while she gave me a bear hug. "So, about this guy…" she grinned suspiciously. Uh-oh.

"NO WAY!" she yelled. "Uh-huh. Gay, huh? I mean WHY do we even have to wear miniskirts? It's very naff" I mumbled. "And you absotutely HATE miniskirts. I know as well as you do that you're more of a boy than Juugo" she laughed. I said in my most manly voice, "So, wanna kiss?" And we went laughing like loons that we most certainly sure are.

"So… How's Sui-kun?" I asked, in a low voice. "Hinata" was her only reply. "The bitch" I muttered under my breath. "Hey, you have 'Hidan' don't you?" TenTen laughed as I went in a deep shade of red.

* * *

**Yuuri: **Hidan, you ass!  
**Hidan: **What'd I do?  
**Tobi: **Hidan-senpai annoyed Yuuri-chan!  
**Hidan: **You're the annoying one! Shut up!  
**Tobi: **Shutting  
**Hidan: **Ugh!  
**Yuuri: **Hidan! Prepare to be crushed!  
**Hidan:** Eep!

**~Yuu-Chu~** out!  
**~GooD-BoY~** out!  
**~BrokeN-BoneS~** out...


	3. First Day

**Boys Are Full Of Surprises**

**Yuuri: **DUM-DAH-DAAAA!  
**Deidara:** Yuuri-chan has been sick, yeah  
**Hidan:** And she doesn't fucking own Naruto *hides*  
**Yuuri:** -anger seething- I got my Mr. Squishy... I got my Mr. Squishy... -sigh-  
*falls on Tobi*  
**Tobi:** Uhh... Yay?  
**Yuuri:** -snore-

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Day**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ My alarm went on. Ugh, Hana must've set my alarm to 6:30 am. Damn. I mean  
who gets up 1½ hour before school when it's only a 10 minute train ride? I walked groggily to find  
Hana in the kitchen making pancakes. Mmm, pancakes! Well, I will admit that however early I get  
up, pancakes always make me alert. "Good morning, Sakura. Did you have a nice sleep? Today's  
the big day!" Hana greeted. I nodded and took a seat. Hana then served me 3 pieces of pancakes  
with syrup, butter and berries. I gobbled the whole stack in just a minute. That's how addicted I am.

"Sakura, I've already packed your bags. They're in the living room. Well, this is it! Your first year in  
Konoha High! Good luck, sweetie!" Hana said and hugged me. "Good luck, Scooter! Leave some  
boys for the others, okay?" my dad said and winked at me. Yeah, yeah, I know- Scooter. Scooter  
is what my dad calls me since I'm a super fast runner. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and  
headed to the train station.

**Hidan's POV**

"Hidan, wake up!" a damned voice called. "Fuck you… Leave me alone…" I mumbled. "Stop being  
such an ass. School starts in 30 minutes and you haven't even eaten, showered, brushed your  
teeth, or even COMBED!" Deidara, the hair-obsessed dude, said. "Fine, get me some clothes  
while I'm in the shower, will ya?" I ordered and went to the bathroom. Okay, so the only reason  
why I allow Deidara to touch my clothes is because he's somewhat fashionable, although I  
won't admit that to his damned face. Oh! And I live in an apartment with my gang- not just  
Deidara since I'm not gay or anything. After I showered, I saw my red shirt with the words  
'DON'T TOUCH ME' printed on it; my black hoodie with a skeletal design; and a pair of black  
jeans was on my bed. Niiice.

"Hidan, you slow piece of crap! Get your ass down here or I'll drive without you! Gas costs  
money, you know!" Kakuzu, the dude who owns the truck that can actually fit ten of us, yelled.  
"Why do we have to go this fucking early when it's only a 5 minute drive? We have 1 hour, you  
ass!" I yelled back. "Jeez, Hidan, I thought you're the one who loved making new kids' lives  
miserable" Pein, our leader called. Oh. Right. I forgot about that. I rushed downstairs, grabbed  
a piece of PopTart, grabbed my backpack and headed straight for the truck. "Nothing like  
motivation, eh, Hidan?" Kisame laughed.

**Sakura's POV**

"How are you, Auntie?" I sneered. For all the schools in Konoha, they just HAVE to pick the one  
which Aunt Tsunade manages. Most people would be thrilled to have a family member manage  
their schools, but not me. My aunt hates my guts, just because when I was seven, I drunk her  
alcohol and my relatives took all her sake away. Plus, the fact that I'm a rebel doesn't help.  
"Welcome, Sakura," she smirked. "Here's your keys, schedule, and the rest of your stuff is in  
your locker." "Didn't my parents send me anything? They did say they have a surprise for me  
today" I bluffed. Well, they didn't actually say that, and my parents haven't even called yet, but  
they do have a habit to get me a good luck present every school year. Hey, with an aunt who  
hates you, you can't be too sure!

Aunt Tsunade's smirk grew to a scowl. "They did? Well, uh, it's at the parking lot if you want to  
see it right away. Here's the key" she growled. Ha! See, I told you. Wait, in the parking lot?  
Keys? OMFG, I am so there!

**Hidan's POV**

When we arrived at the school parking lot, there was a motorcycle gift parked in OUR parking  
space. "Alright, who's the brave ass that stole our space?" Kakuzu yelled and the people in the  
parking lot, which isn't much, started whispering. "Alright, who dares messes with Scarlet Sky?"  
Pein said, annoyed. "Hey, someone actually might want to mess with us. This should be fun. It's  
been a while" Konan said giddily. Heck, yeah. I have been looking for some people to beat up.  
Hopefully, it's the ANBU gang.

"We'll find out later after school. But someone has to stay and watch." Itachi said. "Well, that  
sounds abso-fucking-lutely… boring. Besides, torturing new kids is way more fun" I said. "No  
one's forcing you Hidan" Pein rolled his eyes. "Oh, me, me, me, me, meee!" Tobi waved his  
hands frantically in the air. "Anyone?" Pein looked at us. "Pick, Tobi, Leader-san! Me, me!"  
"Alright, Deidara, you get first watch. Let's go. Oh, and Kakuzu, go park the truck, first, alright?  
Follow us after" Pein ordered. I snickered. "Well, well, the gaylord will be on watch, eh?" I mocked.

Dark aura flowed through Deidara and I backed away. "Not. Now. Hidan. Un." We all ran away  
from him and I asked Sasori, "What the fuck happened to him?" "Simple. He hates being told  
what to do." Sasori shrugged then walked away like nothing happened. This is turning out to  
be one of the worst days of Scarlet Sky.

**Deidara's POV**

La, la, la, la… Art is a bang. La, la, la, la. It's a beautiful daaay! See? Tobi's not the only optimistic  
person around here! Well, the real reason I'm happy is because we got art class on our first  
subject so we get to paint and sculpt! Wheee.

"Sasori-danna… Sasori-danna… Sasori-daaannaaa!" I called eagerly.

"What, Deidara?"

"Are we there yet, un?"

"No"

"Now, un?"

"No"

"How about now, un?"

"Shut up, Deidara"

"…"

"…"

"Now?"

"NO! FOR PETE'S-"

"Jashin" Hidan called and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"-SAKE, DEIDARA! DO NOT ANNOY ME!"

"Alright, un. Why are you cranky today?"

"…I don't have art class"

"HAHAHAHAHA" I laughed at him and he just went to the seat beside Itachi as I continued laughing.  
Haha. I might even- hahaha- wet myself. My sides hurt too- hahahahahahahaha!

When we arrived at the school parking lot, there was a motorcycle gift parked in OUR parking space.  
"Alright, who's the brave ass that stole our space?" Kakuzu yelled and the people in the parking lot,  
which isn't much, started whispering. "Alright, who dares messes with Scarlet Sky?" Pein said,  
annoyed. "Hey, someone actually might want to mess with us. This should be fun. It's been a while"  
Konan said giddily.

I didn't really pay attention too much, I didn't really care. I mean, there are hundreds of parking spaces  
and they just have to pick this spot with the motorcycle on it. "…Deidara," I heard Pein said. "You be  
first watch" WHAT?! NOOO! Lots of precious art time- ruined. NOOO! "Well, well, the gaylord will be  
on watch, eh?" Hidan mocked. "Not. Now. Hidan. Un." I said, dark aura blazing. Then they all ran  
away like chickenshits that they all are. Way to ruin my mood.

**Sakura's POV**

Oh, right, I forgot! I have to go check in with the office before I can go anywhere in campus. Ugh. And  
I wanted to see my gift so bad. I rushed over and a lady, about 20 years of age was on the counter.  
"Hi, I'm Shizune. How may I help you, Sakura-san, I believe?" the kind lady said. I nodded politely.  
"Here's my form, ma'am" I handed it to her and she smiled. "You're the first one to submit a form,  
Sakura-san. I've decided that I like you. Good luck!" she said. I bowed and ran to the parking lot.

There, in the shade, was a Honda Fury motorcycle with a ribbon on it. But not just any motorcycle, it  
was black, it has flames, it was perfect. And it comes with a matching helmet. Whoa. I walked to it  
and saw a card:

_Scooter,_

_Take good care of this_._ Hope you like it!_

_Dad XOXO_

Oh. My. God. "Hey, get away from that, yeah!" a voice said from behind.

**Deidara's POV**

Ugh. It's so boring. 5 minutes without anything. I grabbed my backpack and took out an art pad  
with a few of my sketches and a pencil. I started sketching. Sketch, nope. Sketch, nah. Sketch,  
too ugly. Sketch, too bright. Ugh! No inspiration! Fuck, this is absolutely turning out to be a bad  
day.

I was lying on the grass, under a tree just behind the motorcycle when I saw a pink blur. I got up  
and saw a girl. With pink hair. I know, pink. Must be dyed like Konan's. Gee, she is very fashionable  
and dresses like she's punk. She must be punk. Oh, I like. Her pink hair goes down to her waist  
and is layered; the back of her shirt was all I saw and it was black and a 'VAMPIRES ARE THE  
NEW BLACK' was printed across it- Hidan will get along with her well; a red hoodie was tied across  
her waist that says 'PRINCESSES ARE SO OVERRATED'; and her hipster jeans was quite fitting, if you  
ask me. She went to the motorcycle I was supposed to be guarding and looked at the card. "Hey,  
get away from that, yeah!" I said.

She turned around and I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Fuck Ami, my girlfriend- we're  
through. Her eyes are like shining emerald stones, her skin was rosy white and her face was so  
beautiful, it would make Lady Aphrodite jealous.

"Um, why?" she asked.

"Well, you see, I'm supposed to be guarding that until the owner shows up."

"Well, you're looking at her" she smiled warmly. What? The person who parked in our space was  
her? A girl? Uh-oh, she's in trouble.

"Listen, come with me"

"Why?"

"Because you're in big trouble"

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Come on"

"I ain't just gonna follow you because you say I'm in trouble"

"Too bad, I'm taking you anyway, yeah!"

I grabbed her and ran to the school. "Let me go!" she said and pounded her fists on my chest.  
"Hey-Ow! That hurts like hell!" I protested. "Let me go, you ass!" she screamed. I went to an  
empty classroom and locked the door. This is my old art room. People rarely come here, that's  
why this became my secret spot.

"Alright, explain. Now." she demanded.

"Listen, your motorcycle is parked on our gang's spot. I really don't care about that, but my  
gang members do. So, you have to stay here until I move your motorcycle, alright, yeah?" I  
explained as calmly as I could.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no"

"I heard that, but what do you mean?"

"I mean that no, you cannot touch my motorcycle. Even if it means that I have to face your  
gang members. I. Don't. Care."

"Listen-"

"No, you listen. I don't care if you guys are the meanest gang in whole Konoha. You cannot  
move my bike, got that?"

I sighed. Despite her looks, she really is a hardhead inside. "Fine," I said, defeated. "I don't  
think I can save you from the fury of my gang, though." She giggled and I manage to smile.  
She is just so cute. "Thanks, um…" "Deidara" "I'm Sakura." We smiled at each other. This is  
the start of a beautiful friendship! Hopefully, more than that…

* * *

**Yuuri:** How was it? xD  
**Deidara:** Finally, my own POV, un!!!  
**Yuuri:** I love you, Dei-chu~  
**Deidara:** Uhh...  
*~Yuu-Chu out!~*  
*~Art-is-a-bang out!~*


	4. Annoyance

**Yuuri:** So, here's the next chapter, chu!!!  
**Hidan:** Do I get any fucking lovey-dovey moment?  
**Deidara:** You want a moment Hidan, un? confused  
**Tobi:** You can have one with Deidara-senpai, since he's a girly man! :D  
**Deidara:** Shut up Tobi, un! Suffocation!  
**Yuuri:** Cut it out, guys! It's gonna be a DeiSaku moment for now, kay?  
**Hidan:** NOOO!!!  
**Deidara:** I'll go and read then, un!!!  
**Tobi:** Owwie...

**

* * *

**

Boys Are Full Of Surprises

**Chapter 4:** Annoyance

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

"So, Deidara-san, wanna check the parking lot to see if your gang's there?" I asked. "Sure," he grinned. "That is if  
you want to screw up your life real fast, un." I huffed. I mean, just because they're the most famous gang here  
doesn't mean they can do whatever they want. They probably don't know how to fight pro-ish-ly like me. Ha, I took  
lessons, for Lord Jashin's sake! "We'll see" I smirked and walked out of the classroom. Deidara followed soon after.  
We reached the parking lot and saw a couple of other teenagers around my bike.

"What the hell? Did they kidnap Deidara?" a guy with blue hair, blue skin (?!) yelled. I snickered and Deidara looked  
at me funnily. "What, hmm?" he asked. "It's kinda ironic how they think I kidnap you, considering how much muscles  
I need to gain before I can lift you the way you did to me" I grinned and tried to lift him up, giggling at the same  
time. He broke out laughing after that. Looking at him, I started to laugh too- he was so cute. Wait, did I just say  
cute? I blushed.

"Hey, hahaha. Why are you-haha, reddening, hmm?" he managed to say between laughs. "Hey, Deidara, is that  
you?!" a voice called. I turned and saw a blur of silver. Wait, silver? As in silver hair? Oh. My. Jashin.

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

"Hey, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori. Go check on Deidara, will you? …And Kisame, you're next watch" Pein ordered. I  
groaned. Man, I fucking hate this asshole! "Hida-aan~!" I heard a voice call. Oh, crap. Ino. "Wait for me, you asses!"  
I called. Kisame laughed. "What, Hidan? Terrified of Ino?" "Well, fishstick, who fucking wouldn't be?" I said.

"Hey, where's Dei?" Sasori's voice startled me. "What the hell? Did they kidnap Deidara?" Kisame yelled. "Oh, great!  
Just five assholes more to go!" I said merrily. "Shut up, Hidan," Sasori groaned. "This could be serious." I then heard a laughing  
from behind. "Hey, hahaha. Why are you-haha, reddening, hmm?" the voice said. Wait, is that- "Hey, gaylord, is that  
you?!" I called. A girl turned to me. Oh, Jashin, please don't tell me! Pink hair?! Is that the goddess?

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Oh, hi, guys, yeah!" I grinned and scratched my head. It's embarrassing how they'll find me here when they thought  
I was, you know, kidnapped, un. "Is this one of your practical jokes, Deidara?" Sasori-danna asked. "No, yeah," I  
explained. "This is Sakura. That bike is hers. She's new here, un." I turned to see her looking at… Hidan? "Hey, do  
you know each other, hmm?" I asked. No way am I gonna lose Sakura to Hidan! "Yeah, I ran into this bitch in the  
skateboard shop," Hidan explained. "Don't call me that!" "What, bitch?" "Yes!" "Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!" "Ugh!  
You are such a child!" "Hah, yeah right" "Yeah, and I'm the one who went cowering away" Sakura snickered. "I was  
in a hurry, bitch" he glared. "Are not" "Are too" "Are not" "Are too" "Are not, for Jashin's sake!" "Wait… you're a  
Jashinist, too?" Sakura asked, half-amused and half-shocked. "You got a fucking problem with that?" Hidan asked, nearing his  
face to hers, and Sakura was just smirking. Uh-oh, not a good sign.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

He neared his face to mine. Oh, ha. Like I'm gonna be intimidated by THAT after my training.

'_Well, you could always imagine him in his underpants' TenTen suggested_. _'Like that'll help_' _I rolled my eyes_. _'Well, you have  
to act more confident than you actually feel, if that helps- cause that's what I do' 'What?' 'Or you could tease him' 'That just  
might work!' I grinned and hugged her_._ She's the best!_

"Well, it's such a shame how you stain Lord Jashin's name with your ways" I retorted. He glared. "You don't fucking know  
what I do for Jashin, bitch!" "And I wouldn't want to" I smirked and the blue haired dude snickered. "Yeah, you wouldn't.  
He's all emo and cuts himself. A masochist" he explained. I widened my eyes. I can't believe it! Someone who's actually  
sharing my Jashinist ways! I recovered quickly and decided to change the topic.

"Hey, who're you?" I asked. "Oh, how rude of me, yeah! That's Kisame, Sasori and-" I interrupted Deidara. "Hidan, I  
know" I slipped. "How'd you know my name?" he asked, startled. Uh-oh. Busted. I didn't look up his name on the  
yearbooks! Honest! "Your ID," I lied. "Oh," he said, disappointed. Wait, disappointed?

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

"Hidan, I know" she blurted. Wait, how does she know my name? "How'd you know my name?" I asked. She blinked. Shit!  
Did she ask anyone? Or did she check the internet or something? Was she researching me? Does she dig me? Oh,  
please be so. "You're ID" she pointed. "Oh," I said, half-disappointed. So that's why. Why would a goddess like her like  
me anyway? I'm so stupid to even think about it. "Can we go now? I've skipped a class already" Sasori's voice interrupted.  
"Uh, yeah, sure" I said and headed to my class.

"Wait, what class are you in, yeah?" Deidara's voice asked that made me stop. "Class 1-D" Sakura replied. "You're a  
freshman?" I asked, turning around. "D'uh!" she rolled her eyes. "I'll walk you, yeah! My class's in the same hallway" he  
flashed her one of his signature grins. "Thanks, Deidara-san" she smiled warmly. Ha, she called him Deidara-san! Not kun!  
There's still a chance! Wait, she called me just Hidan? Aw, crap. Maybe not.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Fuckin' Hidan with his fuckin' damned insults. He so sucks. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! But I like him at the same  
time… Ugh, damned feelings. I looked up at Deidara and saw him giving me his trademark grin. "You're so nice, Deidara-san.  
Unlike SOMEONE, whose name I will not mention (cough, Hidan, cough, cough)" I said loudly, knowing that he's listening.

"Were you talking about me, bitch?" Hidan asked. "Did he even hear my coughing, or is he really that stupid?" I whispered  
to Deidara. He then started laughing so hard and fell on the floor. "I fucking heard that! That's it! You're going down!" Hidan  
shouted. "Let's go Sakura, Hidan's stupidity might be contagious, yeah" Deidara said and started to pull me to the halls.  
"Hey, bitch! Get back here!" I heard him calling out to us. "Run, un!" Deidara said. I don't know why, but I followed him  
and started running.

After a while, I grew tired and panted heavily. "Deidara-san… I can't go on… much longer…" I said between breaths. "But  
Hidan's gonna catch up to us, yeah!" he protested. "But…" My knees failed to prove my point. "Hey, bitch!" they heard a  
shout not far away from us. I was trying to get up when a pair of large hands grabbed me. Deidara carried me and started  
running. "Get back here you girly man!" "As if, yeah!" I laughed, forgetting why we were running away from Hidan when  
I took taekwondo lessons.

I never knew the high school halls were THIS far from the main gate. We've been running for fifteen minutes! Well,  
Deidara-san is… "Are we there yet?" "Almost, yeah. You know, you're really light compared to some people I know" he grinned.  
The bell rang exactly when we reached the halls. "Bye, Deidara-san! Good luck!" I waved and got in my classroom. I took a  
deep breath and opened the door and my eyes grew wide.

* * *

**CLIFFIE!!!**

**Yuuri:** Yeah, yeah. Sakura is a sadist Jashinist, too!!!  
**Hidan:** Hell yeah...  
**Deidara:** *in his lovey dovey fantasy*  
**Tobi:** Ummm... when will I be in there?  
**Yuuri:** I dunno... I got author's block for Jashin's sake!  
**Hidan:** *thumbs up*  
**Tobi:** *in his emo corner*

* * *

~***YuuChu*~ **out!  
~***MachoMan***~ out!  
~***Art_Is_A_Bang***~ out!  
~***GoodBoy***~ out!


	5. Childhood Sweethearts

**Yuuri:** Don't forget to vote on my poll, chu!!!  
**Hidan:** Suuure...  
**Yuuri:** Waahh! Hidan's sooo mean! Dei-chu!  
**Hidan:** WTF?! Wait!!!

**

* * *

**

**Boys Are Full Of Surprises**

**Chapter 5:** Childhood Sweethearts

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

No. Freaking. Way. My eyes were bulging wide- I can't help it. It's _that_ guy. The guy that I went with in  
pre-school. The guy that used to tease me all the time. The guy that had been my first crush. My first  
boyfriend. My first kiss. My first love. The guy who had left me completely alone in the world of mockery.  
The guy that left me to move to another town. Sai.

"Ugly, is that you?" he gave me that same smile that I had grown to love. "Sai," I manage to whisper.  
"Yeah, ugly. How are you?" he smiled again. That's what attracted me to him. His onyx eyes that shone  
every moonlit night; His seriousness in his career- art; His smile that he can flash through everyone in  
spite of _everything_. All of those were mine. He was mine. _Was_.

"Hey, ugly," he said, interrupting me from my own thoughts. "You don't look too horrible." Alright, what  
was this? What was he doing? After leaving me like that, this is all he can do? "Ditto" I smirked. He had  
always known me as a strong 'bad girl'. Behind all that cockiness that I had when we were in grade  
school, I was still weak inside. A crybaby that wants only comfort. A pathetic girl who would pretend to  
be strong to forbid anyone to pity me. That's how low I am, I can't stand it when people look at me like  
I was some kind of paralytic person. I wouldn't let him see through all of those. Not _anyone_.

"Hey, uh, ugly… You wanna get ice cream later? I mean, like, old times?" he said, kind of bashfully. Wait,  
is he asking me out? No way. After all of that, he's asking me out. That isn't the bad part. The bad part  
is that I actually want to go with him. To remember all the good times we had. I still _like_ him. I can't help  
it. Being weak like this, I hate myself to even think about it.

"Um… sure?" I answered. He grinned. Oh my Jashin, he grinned. Literally _grinned_. Sai _never_ ever grins.  
Ever. That wasn't the most surprising thing he'd done though. What was more surprising? He gave me  
a peck on the cheek. Thank Jashin, the teacher arrived. He was looking directly at me. This is seriously  
creeping me out.

"Um, sir? Do you need anything?" I asked politely. I observed him carefully. He had snow white hair that  
does this sticky-up thing that looked cool. One of his eyes had a scar, but it still looks like he can use it.  
It fascinated me- he has a red eye. It made him look handsome, if I may say so.

"Heh, it's nothing," he winked. "I just like to stare at cute girls once in a while." Oh my Jashin, was he  
flirting? And did he just- did he just winked at me? Total _winkage_?! Crap. I think I just charmed my handsome  
home room teacher. What's next, Orochimaru (my old, creepy history teacher) in a pink dress? Help me, Lord  
Jashin.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

I locked the door shut. Fuming, Hidan banged on the door and cussed loudly. "What did you do now,  
senpai?" a guy behind me asked. I turned around to see the irritating face (uhh… mask) of Tobi. "Go to  
hell, Tobi" I muttered angrily. He cocked his head to one side, still curious, but went to his desk anyways.  
I noticed the teacher coming and went back to my desk right away. A bunch of girls gushed around me. I  
smirked and winked at them.

"Alright, get outta here, ya fangirls" an annoyed feminine voice yelled. All the girls mumbled and cursed and  
went away, glaring at the girl. Ugh, Ami. How will I break the news to her easily? Saying 'We're through' is  
just too mean.

"Hi, Dei-kuuun!" she purred. "Uh, hey" I replied. "Dei, is something wrong? You don't look well" she said in  
a worried voice. "Uh, listen Ami, can we, uh… talk later?" "Sure, Dei!" she said in a cheery voice. Well,  
dumping her in front of the whole class _is_ humiliating. Even though I don't like her anymore, I still don't  
want to be _that_ rude.

Oh, I am always horrible at these things! I'm such a jerk- dumping a girl because I've seen cuter. Well, she  
is pretty, like Lady Aphrodite. No, scratch that, she's even more beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her.  
Any man would fall for her with her cherry pink hair, her emerald eyes, and those oh-so-kissable rosy lips.  
I want her so bad. I can't believe I'm like this! I actually _want_ a girl. I'm Deidara, for goodness sake!  
Pathetic.

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

Darn that Deidara. Stealing the goddess away from me. Pfeh. Doesn't he have his own girlfriend? Ugh.  
What to do, what to do? I want to see her again. Didn't she say she's a freshman? Right, so I wonder  
which class she is in. Why am I even bothering? She's a _girl_. I think girls are WORTHLESS. Ugh, what's  
wrong with me?!

"Hey, Hidan," Kisame called. "What happened to that pink-haired chick? She's pretty cute." I blinked  
and stared at him. "Hey, stay away from my girl, fishstick" I said angrily. He laughed. I looked at him,  
not knowing what he's laughing at. "I just knew you dig that chick, haha!" he chuckled. I reddened and  
started to walk away, but then he said something that made me freeze on the spot.

"Do be careful, though. I hear Deidara's dumped Ami. I know it's because of her. Look out, Hidan" he  
laughed, as if it was funny. I sank to my seat. Deidara? In love with Sakura? Oh, dang it! He's better at  
all this love crap than me! This is bad. Deidara's, like, the best charmer in the whole school! Heck, I am  
also good. Since I'm a pretty boy and all, maybe I have a chance. Alright, if that's how he wants it: This  
means war.

* * *

**Yuuri:** WAR! MUAHAHAHA!  
**Deidara:** o_O  
**Hidan:** Uhh... let's get outta her...  
**Deidara:** Right behind you, un  
**Yuuri:** MUAHAHAHA!

~***MachoMan***~ out!  
~***Art_Is_A_Bang!***~ out!

**Yuuri:** Where'd everybody go?


	6. Failure

**Yuuri:** Sorry for the late update!!!  
**Hidan:** You should be...  
**Yuuri:** Shut up...!  
**Tobi:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san!!! :DD  
**Yuuri:** Shut up...!  
**Deidara:** Un  
**Yuuri:** WAH! SHUT UP!!! *storms off*  
**Deidara:** Was it something I said, un?

**Boys Are Full Of Surprises**

**Chapter 6:** Failure

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Damn. My handsome home room teacher keeps staring at me. Even the other boys. Even the girls. Even… Sai.  
"So… everyone…" the teacher said. He told me to call him Kakashi. "The whole high school department is  
organizing a play… if you're really good, you may have a chance to have a part in the play. Of course, Miss  
Anko will be directing" he said, winking.  
"Hey," a blonde behind her called. "Maybe we'll get to be backstage together, Cutie-chan~" Oh. My. Fucking.  
Jashin. Is he flirting? I think he's flirting! "Uhm…" was all I manage to say. No one knows, except for Sai, that I  
took theatre when I was in middle school. I'm pretty good, too. I played the main characters in every play we  
had. Like Juliet, Cinderella, Snow White, Bella…  
Sai, who was right next to me, and apparently was listening only snickered. "What are you laughing at, Sai?"  
the blonde behind me- Naruto, I think it was, asked angrily. "What else but you, dickless?" he smirked as Naruto's  
face reddened.  
"New girl," Call-me-Kakashi beckoned. I looked up to see his gaze on me. "Yeah?" I asked. "Would you mind  
introducing yourself?" he asked. "Not at all" I smiled sweetly. I stepped up the front and felt everyone's eyes on  
me.  
"So, I'm Sakura Haruno, as some of you may know," I looked at Sai and he smiled. "I'm 16 and I like to draw," I  
looked at him again. He's the one that got me hooked on all this art stuff, anyway. "I like music, and I like to  
sing and dance… Oh, and don't _ever_ call me Pinky. Unless of course, you have a death wish…" I smiled that cute  
smile again and walked back to my desk. Everyone shivered on the 'death wish' part. Hey, this school  
might be fun after all…

--

**Deidara's POV**

I slumped at my chair. Another play? Ugh. How come they always make me the lead character? Why, why, why?  
This time we're doing _Romeo and Juliet_, do you know how suckish that is?! Oh, another kissing scene. I hate this…  
"Ooh, I heard Deidara-san will be Romeo again!" "No way! I wanna be Juliet, then!" "Yeah!" I heard some of the  
girls talking. Dang. "Hey, this time, Ami's for sure can't help it if Deidara-san's gonna kiss someone, right?!" "Yeah!"  
Oh. Ami. I forgot about her. And how will I dump her later? Uhh, being a pretty boy sucks sometimes, ya know?  
I've met Ami 2 months ago. She saved me from these police who think I stole something, which I totally did not.  
Tricked those fucking retards. I guess being her boyfriend, since she likes me and all, is a payment for that. And  
since she looked hot then. I never liked her as a girlfriend-type way, though.  
"Hey, how come I have to be a judge too? I have better things to do, yeah!" I protested as Miss Anko dragged me to  
the auditorium. She sighed. "Because Deidara… you are Romeo, unless of course you want us to pick which girl  
you'll be kissing…" she explained. Good point, well made.

--

**Hidan's POV**

Haha. Deidara will be in the auditorium, I heard. He's Romeo for this play. Haha. This means I get to see Sakura  
and have her all to myself. Yay~! I walked through the hallways as I saw my gang, you know, Scarlet Sky.

"Hey, Hidan…" Sasori called.

"Yeah?" I asked, annoyed.

"Have you seen Deidara?"

"Yeah, sure. He's in the auditorium, judging girls for the part of Juliet"

"Oh, hey, you wanna go to the movies, I think _Fast and the Furious_ is showing"

"Oh, yeah, sure" I said and went to find Sakura.

"Really, Sai? Seriously!" I heard a _very_ familiar voice say. I turned to see Sakura holding this other guy's hand.  
Hey, I know that guy. Isn't that guy from ANBU, you know, the elite students in this crappy school? Sai, I heard  
her say. The guy laughed as I saw Sakura's emerald orbs twinkle with happiness.  
What the fucking hell? What, is she dating that guy? Does she really want to be called a slut on her first day? I want to  
kill him. Turn him into an offering. I want him to _suffer_. To suffer from getting close to Sakura!  
I can't understand this. My head is full of confusion and anger. Why do I feel this way? Especially for a mere girl.  
I turned around, not able to bear any more pain, and ran. I ran away from them. Ran, until I couldn't anymore. I  
fell to the soft blades of grass. All that running had gotten me as far as the forest.  
I can't do this anymore! I want to kill him. But I can't because it would make her sad. This is too complicated. I  
guess she doesn't like me. I should just keep a distance, then. It hurts, and I don't know why. I really am a  
failure, like my father used to say.  
My eyesight blurred. Black spots appeared. I'm so tired. Maybe I should just _die_. After one last intake of breath,  
I gave away from the darkness.

* * *

**Yuuri:** Hidan's such a cutie when he gats jealous~!!!  
**Hidan:** Guys don't like being called cute! DDX *blush*  
**Yuuri:** Awww! *GLOMP*

**~*YuuChu*~  
~*SuFFeReD*~  
~*NeGLeCTeD*~  
~*g00db0y*~**

* * *


	7. Taken

**Yuuri:** Disclaimed!  
**Hidan:** I'm boooored!  
**Yuuri:** Why don't you go, um, cuddle with me? I'm sleepy *yawn*... Hii-chan  
**Hidan:** Why the fuck would I do that?!  
**Yuuri:** Zzzz...  
**Hidan:** ...Go fuckin read already... (so that you won't see me cuddle)

**

* * *

**

**Boys Are Full Of Surprises**

**Chapter 7:** Taken

**

* * *

**

**Hidan's POV**

I awoke in a jolt. "Huh? What happened?" I asked. I looked around to see Deidara, Sasori and Itachi  
staring at me intently. Deidara sighed. "You shouldn't have ditched class, yeah" he said. "Hn. Like I  
care s*** about that…" I grumbled. "Well, you should've. Cause now you have to be in the play too-  
you're Paris" he explained with a grin.

Wait, what?! Me? In a play? "Oh fuck!" I cursed loudly and slumped back on the bed. Right now, Deidara  
and Sasori were chuckling. They probably are happy in the turn out of events. Now I have to stay with  
them and practice that bullshit of a play… Itachi, who was standing there staring at me, was now  
looking slightly amused.

"Hey, it wouldn't be that bad, right?" Sasori comforted. "Yeah, and I hate vampires…" I mumbled. "Well,  
at least _you_ don't have a kissing scene, now, do you, un?" Deidara said in an annoyed voice. "Hey Hidan,  
why were you lying down in the forest?" Itachi asked.

Oh crap. Screwed. "Well, uh…" I stammered. "It's because of this girl, right?" he said knowingly. I gripped  
the sheets of the bed tightly. "Is it Sakura, un?" Deidara asked, suspicious. "Sakura? You mean the new  
kid?" Sasori asked, suddenly interested. "And Hidan's acting like this because of a _girl_?" He laughed. "I  
always knew you'll find someone, Hidan! Although, I must admit, I never thought she would be just a  
freshman" he said, chuckling.

"So, why did you faint in the forest, un?" Deidara asked- anger now evident in his voice. "Wait, don't tell  
me you dig the chick too, Deidara! I mean, she's hot and all but…" Sasori interrupted. "But what, un?" he  
asked angrily. "You already have a girlfriend. I thought you liked her" Sasori explained. "I dumped her"  
he said plainly. "You what?!" Sasori shrieked.

Oh crap. Deidara broke up with Ami. "Deidara," I called to him. "Sakura already has a boyfriend. It's that  
guy called Sai…" my voice cracked. Deidara's perfect sapphire eyes widened. His face hardened. "Well, that  
just means we have to break them up, right?" he grinned mischievously. "What do you have in your fuckin'  
mind?" I asked, edging closer. Sasori and Itachi exchanged glances as Deidara told me his plan. I grinned  
deviously.

**Sakura's POV**

Sai took my hand and led me to an ice cream store. I frowned as he gave me a vanilla ice cream. "Uh, Sai?" I  
called. "Hm?" he turned around to meet my gaze, giving me that smile. "You know I hate vanilla…" I asked, my  
voice rising. He took a lick on his ice cream cone. "Hey, you'll live… you used to like vanilla, right?" he asked.  
"No" I said, dumping the cone in the trash. _'Now that I think about it, he never paid attention to me... he doesn't  
know me at all!'_ I said to myself angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said and grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him. "Let me make it up to you… I'll  
bring you to the playground." I've always loved the swings. My face softened as I smiled at him. "Like old times?"  
"Like old times."

I swung on the swings happily. I laughed. I've always enjoyed feeling the wind rush through my face and blowing  
my cherry-pink hair swaying behind me. It feels good to be free. Sai looked at me intently. It was already dark.  
"Hey, wanna climb up the hill?" he asked, pointing on that small mound in the middle of the playground. I nodded.

We sat there, staring at the stars when he suddenly broke the silence. "Hey, ugly," he started. "Would you mind  
starting again? I mean as my girlfriend?" I was taken aback. Sure, I like Sai, but… there's something in him that  
changed. And it's a change I don't really trust. "Sai, I… I don't know what to say…" I admitted.

"Say, yes…" he said as he took my hands and leaned forward. Our lips crashed. Literally, crashed. That's what it  
felt like really. No fireworks. No heartbeats. No excitement. My brow creased as he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Sai,  
but… everything changed already. Nothing is what it was a long time ago" I said and got up.

He pulled me down. His face was of full fury. My eyes widened. "Why do you have to let me down too?! Ino, even  
TenTen! Why?!" he screamed. His lips crashed on mine again, this time I resisted. His tongue tried to enter mine  
but I kept my lips closed. Suddenly, his cold hands entered my shirt. My eyes widened and I gasped. He took this  
as an advantage and entered my mouth.

I felt tears prickling down from my eyes. He was _sick_. I can't believe I even liked this guy. I tried to push him back  
and strike him with my fists but he held them. After all, he came to the same taekwondo class as me. I felt my shirt  
being taken away as his other hand crawled up underneath my skirt. I couldn't stop crying.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thud and crack.

**Deidara's POV**

I walked to the store and bought a brush and food for my puppy, Blizzard. He's a Golden Retriever. I found him on  
the streets once and took care of him ever since. I have this unusual soft side for animals. Well, I got the stuff I  
need when I glanced at the playground. I frowned in disgust. A guy and a girl were making out.

I was walking back home, I heard the guy shout. The voice was familiar. I turned around and saw the dark figures.  
I realized who the person was instantly. Sai. I edged closer to them and hid behind a spruce tree. My eyes widened.

Sakura. The guy's hands were _crawling_ on Sakura's body. Her tears twinkled in the moonlight as they fell from her  
closed eyes. Her face showed signs of hurt. This means she doesn't like what the guy's doing to her! With the rush  
of adrenaline, my body shook. I didn't have to think what I was gonna do next.

I ran towards them and punched the guy's face. I heard a crack. I must've broken his jaw. He tackled me to the ground  
and delivered punches on my gut. I spat out blood. He took a sharp stick and slashed my cheek. Blood oozed from my  
face. I kneed him on the gut and kicked him as he fell with a loud thud. Finally, I knocked him out cold.

I glanced at Sakura. She wiped tears from her face. I rushed over to her. She sobbed on my chest and I blushed. After  
all, she wasn't wearing any shirt. I wrapped my arms around her for comfort.

"Are you alright, yeah?" I whispered. She looked up to see my face and her emerald orbs widened. "Deidara-san?!"  
she gasped. I grabbed the blouse on the side and examined it. It was ripped. She looked down and blushed. I took  
off my jacket and offered it to her. "Thank you…" she said timidly.

I smiled at her as I picked up the stuff for my puppy. Sakura walked up to me and gave me a hug. I reddened. I held  
her face until she stopped sniffling. "Deidara-san, I don't know what I would've done without you…" she said and started  
sobbing again. I neared my face to hers. "Shhh… it's okaaay, it's alright" I cooed. I leaned in, but kept a distance between  
our faces by an inch.

"Deidara-san…" she gasped as her face tinted pink. "Sakura, I like you… I really do…" I confessed. I expected her to widen  
her eyes and/or run away from me, like any normal girl would've done after that situation. But Sakura's no ordinary girl. She  
smiled and wrapped her arms around me. Surprisingly, our lips connected. She kissed me as I kissed her back hungrily.

When our kiss broke, she held back a smile. I grinned bashfully. "Be mine, hmm?" I asked. She answered me with another kiss.

* * *

**Yuuri:** Yeah, DeiSaku first  
**Hidan:** What?! After I f'n cuddled with u?! This is what you'll f'n do? *storms off*  
**Yuuri:** *sigh* What happened again? Zzzz....

_Click!_


	8. Fight

**Yuuri: **Who do you guys want Sakura to end up with?  
**Deidara:** Me, un! X3  
**Hidan:** Why'd they vote for u, the gaylord, when they have me? Rawrrrr  
**Deidara:** HEY, UN!  
**Yuuri:** Hidan... too... smexy O.O  
**Deidara:** Uhh... Disclaimed, un...?  
**Hidan:** Uh-oh...

**

* * *

**

**Boys Are Full Of Surprises**

**Chapter 8:** Fight

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

I placed my arm on my girlfriend's shoulder. She gave me that intense don't-do-this-or-you'll-be-sorry stare of hers. I gave her a grin as I held her hand tighter. Her gaze softened and she wrapped me with one of her tender hugs. I kissed her forehead and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ready, un?" I whispered. "Deidara… what if this doesn't work?" she asked as she shifted uneasily. "Oh, it will, yeah…" I grinned and pecked her on the lips. She blushed and smiled. Honestly, I wasn't really sure myself, but it wouldn't help if I tell her that. Sakura and I had been dating secretly for a week now, and we've decided to take it into public whatever happens. I slinked my arm on her waist and pulled her closer. She blushed at the gesture. I love seeing her blush- it's _too_ cute!

I took a deep breath and we entered the Uchiha mansion. Itachi was (forced) having a party. That's when everyone froze. They were all staring at us and paused with whatever they were doing. Hidan looked shocked and pissed at the same time. He growled and exited the room through another door that leads to the garden. Sasori shook his head sadly, as if I disappointed him and went to the balcony. The others, though, look happy for me.

"Um, everyone? Meet my new girlfriend, yeah…" I announced awkwardly. Then, everyone went back to what they were doing, although they seemed distracted. Kisame stepped forward. "Hey, Deidara! So Sakura-chan is your new girlfriend, huh? Well, with a nice ass like hers, I didn't think you can resist!" Kisame teased and chuckled, quite amused by himself. "Ahh, the infamous Sakura, I heard" Itachi smirked and hugged her. _This_ is what I hate about when you get a girlfriend. Everyone gives her all the attention and it's perfectly normal for them to hug her!

"Yeah, yeah, cut out the hugging, un" I said with a frown. I placed my chin on her head and wrapped my arms around her (I've been doin' that a lot, un) protectively. "Fuck off…" I taunted. "You mean I can't do this?" Kisame teased and placed his lips on the corner of her cheek. AUGH! FUCK YOU KISAME!!! "No!!!" I said angrily and pushed him back. Kisame chuckled and backed off. "Screw you, fish-breath, un" I muttered under my breath and looked at Sakura.

"You okay, yeah?" I asked. She had this burning aura in her so I decided to step back. "Don't you dare do that _ever_ again! SHANNARO!" she shouted and punched Kisame on the gut. Ow. That must've hurt. Kisame curled up in a ball and everyone laughed. "You'll… p-pay for this… Pinky…" he squeaked. "You alright, un?" I asked again. "What the hell do you think?!" Kisame shouted. "Not you, un" I said, rolling my eyes. "Why you little-" Kisame was interrupted when he was getting up, and Sakura poked his ribs. He howled in pain.

"Deidara, I'll go get a drink, alright?" she asked. "I'll get it for you…" I offered but she immediately shook her head. "No, really. It's okay. I'll be back in a sec" she said and I nodded, not precisely agreeing.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I felt bad for lying to Deidara, but I don't think I had much choice. The way Hidan looked at me a while ago, it made me feel bad inside. I just _had_ to see him. At least confirm that he doesn't hate me. Whatever happened to him, I had to find out why he's acting this way. He's been avoiding me like I'm some sort of plague.

I went straight to the punch bar, just behind there is the door where Hidan exited. Just then, a girl with purple hair and sky blue eyes appeared and stood in front of me. She seemed pissed. "Um, excuse me" I said politely, trying to get to the punch bowl. She grabbed my hair and pulled on it hard. I screamed in pain.

"What? This is what Deidara dumps me for? A pink-haired slut" she spat. I growled. "I prefer you let me go and we'll just forget this ever happened, alright?" I said in an irritated voice. "Hah! You're threatening me in the state that you're in?" she scoffed. "Let. Go. Of. Me." I said in a threatening tone. "And what? Let you be with my boyfriend? Like that'll happen" she said, rolling her eyes.

She took my hair and pulled it up, so now I was facing her. I winced. "Now, listen here, bitch. No one takes my man away from me, got that?" she taunted and slapped my face. I felt a burning sensation on my cheek and felt it get red. I glared at her intensely, making her flinch. "What?" she spat, trying to be brave but I traced fear in her tone. This is the only motivation I need. I grabbed her purple hair and tugged on it, hard. She screamed. I left her there, wincing and clutching on my hand on her head.

"P-Please, let go…" she winced. "Bitch…" I muttered and left her there. I turned and headed for the punch bowl. I was getting some punch when someone pushed me on the table. The table fell along with the food and drinks on it onto me. I staggered and looked at my white dress. It's ruined. I tried to get up, but I realized that a _really_ heavy glass thingy fell on my ankle and sprained it.

The fall had gotten everyone's attention. Everyone was all around me, laughing. At me. Then, I saw Hidan in the crowd holding this blonde girl's hand tightly. My heart clenched as my face hardened. Deidara came rushing to the scene. The girl looked up at him and her face filled with happiness.

"Oh, Dei-kun! I'm glad you're here. That girl-"

"Shut up, Ami. How dare you do this to my date, un? I know you Ami. You planned this, didn't you, hmm?" he accused. Silence filled the room.

"But, Dei, that's not it. You see she started all-"

"Stop, alright? It's over. I never want to see you _ever_ again, yeah"

"But, Dei!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Dei…"

"Let's go, Sakura…" he said and pulled me up, bridal style. My eyes are still focused on Hidan and that blonde girl. It looked like she was snickering. Hidan's face was unreadable. Deidara carried me all the way to my room in the dorm. He placed me on my bed and I sat there, staring off space.

"I made a fool out of myself out there, didn't I?" I said.

"What are you talking about? You totally did not"

"You didn't say un/yeah/hmm…"

"What?"

"I have this theory that whenever you don't say those, you're probably pissed off or lying"

"Yeah, I'm pissed off"

"Yeah, but you're lying about me not making a fool outta myself"

"…"

"I should've never agreed to this" I scoffed and wrapped my arms around myself. Deidara held me close to his chest. "Ami was my ex-girlfriend, un…" he muttered. "Y-You should've stayed w-with her, Deidara. If you did, this n-never would've happened!" I screamed at him and broke into sobs. "Don't cry, un. Please! And it was totally worth it, yeah!" he said. "That I made a complete fool out of myself?!" I huffed and cried again. "No, no, no! It's not that, un! I love you, Sakura and I treasure every moment I have with you, yeah" he explained. I looked up to him, tears in my eyes. "Dei…" I whispered. "For some reason, I-I feel like you're the one who's going to leave me. This is the first time I've fallen in love like this and I don't want to _lose_ you, un! I'll break apart…" he whispered, almost like he was telling it to himself, than to me.

He clutched me tighter and lifted up my face to look directly at his eyes. "Do you love me, un?" he asked. The question startled me. "Of course, I do!" I replied.

"I'm asking you again, Sakura. Do you love me, un?"

"Yes, of course, Deidara! I love you!"

"Sakura. Do. You. _Love_. Me?"

"How much do you want me to say this? I love you Deidara-kun!" He shook his head. "Why, don't _you_ love me?" He let out a scornful laugh.

"You know the answer to that, un…"

"Then, why are you asking me this? It hurts me that you won't believe a word I say!"

"It confused me why you want to get your own drink. The guy normally does that"

"…"

"Then I figured it out. The way you were looking out the garden. The way you looked hurt when you saw Hidan with Ino. You love _him_, not me, Sakura."

"Help me, then…"

"What?"

"Help me forget about him. I love you, and I _want_ to love you more than I love him!"

"I've never even heard of that working. Once you fall in love, you may never recover. You'd be better off with him"

"No! Just trust me on this one!"

"Sakura, it would never work"

I shook my head vigorously. "It will!" I screamed, tears welling in my eyes again. "Please, Deidara. I don't want to get hurt anymore!" I sobbed and threw myself at him. He smiled a bit, relieved. "We'll give it a shot, yeah…" he mumbled. I rubbed my eyes from the tears and giggled. "I look like a mess…" I said out of the blue. He burst out laughing. "I have to use the bathroom. Wanna join me?" I purred seductively. His eyes widened and his face reddened. I think he was choking on his own spit. Uncool. Though, funny at the same time.

"Dei, you're a perv…" I mumbled, giggling at his face. "Meanie…" he muttered as he laughed at himself. "You owe me a kiss for that!" he called out. "I'll be glad to give you a hundred!" I shouted back. I heard him choking again. Haha, that's my Dei…

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

Alright, what was that? Sakura and Deidara are dating and Ami, the normally peaceful person, picking a fight with Sakura? Oh Jashin, that's too much to ingest in one night. And what was that about? Sakura looked at me strangely a while ago.

_I went out to get some fresh air_._ Deidara snatched Sakura from me_._ No wonder he postponed the plan and seemed too close to Sakura lately_._ Augh! Stupid Deidara! I screamed_._ My face hardened_._ Then, Ino came strolling by_.

_"Hey, Hidan-kun~!" she called out, saying my name seductively_._ "Hn_._ What do you want, bitch?" I responded, rather harshly_._ "Aww, Hidan-kun! Don't give me that! So, do you want to be my date for tonight?" she asked excitedly_._ "No" I said bluntly_._ "Whaaa-?" she screamed_._ "B-But you…" she started sniffing again_._ Ugh! I hate that! That stupid move of hers, breaking into tears whenever I resist her! "Fine" I answered, annoyed_._ Her face brightened_.

_"Let's go, then!" she said eagerly and dragged me in the room_._ That's when we saw Sakura lying on the floor, looking absolutely messed up_._ Also, Deidara was there and Ami, crying_._ Ino snickered beside me_._ "She looks like a stupid slut" she whispered_._ I scrunched my face, annoyed at her comment_._ Weirdly, I think she still looks gorgeous_._ Oh man, I fell hard for her_._ I felt Sakura's intense stare boring onto me_.

_Deidara then strolled along and picked her up, giving me a depressed look_._ What was that about?_

Well, I'll just have to deal with it and try to fall in love with another girl, then. Oh, another thing, how the hell did I get here in the room, without my shirt on, and sucking face with Ino-bitch again? She pressed her tongue in my mouth and I hesitantly gave her entrance. Her trespassing tongue explored my mouth wholly, not missing a spot. Then, she nuzzled my neck. Ooh, that feels sooo good! "Mmm… Sakura…" I moaned. Ino backed away, glaring.

She pulled herself away from me and slapped me. "You're an ass!" she shrieked and cried. She left the room while buttoning her shirt. Jeez, I never even noticed it was off. Well actually, I never paid attention to her, lest noticed what she was doing. Hah. I'm going to go girl-hunting from now on. Ino was probably my third to last choice in becoming my girlfriend, though. Next to Karin and Hinata, she's the worst. Karin cuz she's a slut, and Hinata cuz she… well, she just pisses me off for some reason with her idiotic stuttering and blushing.

Everyone, meet the new Hidan… *Growlseductively*

* * *

**Yuuri:** Yeah, Hidan'll be a flirt for a while...  
**Deidara:** HAHA! Desperate much, un?  
**Hidan:** Shut the f* up!

_Click!_


	9. Lunch Plans

**Yuuri:** Disclaimed!  
**Hidan:** Yah, yah, go read the fucking chapter...

**

* * *

**

**Boys Are Full Of Surprises**

**Chapter 9:** Lunch Plans

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

"Hey, Mika-chan~!" I purred as a brunette girl in my class passed by. She blushed and giggled. "H-Hi, Hidan-kun" she said flirtingly. I groaned in my mind. I hate it when girls stutter and act all girly just because of me! I want them to act natural. It's annoying! That's the 10th girl this day! Augh, it seems that no one could top Sakura. What did I expect to find? She's like the best girl ever! Pretty, powerful, caring, smart, a Jashinist… what else could I ask for? "Um, never mind…" I said and walk away. She frowned and walked in a different direction.

As I was walking to the cafeteria (since it is lunch time already), I noticed Deidara wasn't there. I grabbed a tray and went in line. I ordered a grilled cheese sandwich, an apple, and a strawberry milk glass- the usual. I sat next to Kakuzu in our usual table. They were all staring at me entertainingly. "What, you damn bastards?" I asked. "Girl hunting, Hidan?" Pein asked, amused. I scowled at them and took a bite out of my sandwich.

"I'm interested in this Sakura-girl. She's doing huge things to you, Hidan" he said. I growled. "Of course, we have to break up Deidara and Sakura first right?"

"No!" I snarled. Pein looked more amused than ever. "Deidara is my friend! Besides, Sakura will be much happier with Deidara" I said in a sad but angry tone.

"Ah, if you insist. I want her partnered up with you, since Kakuzu will be taking a vacation this semester. But, since you don't want to, I could partner Tobi with you and Sakura with Deidara. Is this alright? Sakura seems like a beneficial member, after all. She has the talent of a Scarlet Sky member" he said, smirking.

I gritted my teeth. Sakura, in this damned organization?! Hell no! Even with all that shitty stuff she did, I can't imagine her in here with us, doing the stuff that we do. "Leader-sama…" I pleaded, using his honorific. He smiled.

"Sorry, Hidan. But I've made up my mind. I _want_ her in this organization. I don't think anyone can change that. But if you'll continue to be a 'good boy', I'd go easy on her, ne?" he said, menace hinted in his tone.

I banged my fists on the table and left, not finishing my food. The others looked at me and began mumbling to themselves.

**Deidara's POV**

I grabbed onto Sakura's arm and dragged her to the parking lot. "Deiii! What the heck are we doing here?! I'm hung-r-r-r-y!" she protested. "Come with me then, yeah!" I grinned. Taking my motorcycle (it's right beside Sakura's), I put on my helmet and invited her to grab onto me. "But I have my own motorcycle, yeah!" she protested. Then, when she realized what she said, she covered her mouth and blushed. I looked at her sarcastically, like in a ha-ha-funny-sarcastic-way, and she giggled. "I can't help it, Dei! I'm picking up the damned habit!" she laughed.

"Ano, Sakura-chan! Stop teasing, yeah!" I pouted. "I want to ride my motorcycle, though! I haven't ridden it for a long time!" she protested. I frowned. "Fine," I said. She grinned at me and gave me a hug. "Where to, Dei-kun?" she asked. I gave her my cocky smirk. "Oh, you'll see…"

We rode side by side, occasionally stealing glimpses at each other. When we reached the park, I told her to blindfold herself and that we have to walk to our destination. Aside from her protests (that I sealed with kisses -//-), we reached our destination just in time for lunch. The time when… wait for it… Sakura's tummy rumbled. I howled in laughter as she blushed.

"Eh! Deidaraaa!" she wailed. "You can take off your blindfold now, Saku-chan, un" I grinned. When she took off her blindfold, her face was filled with surprise and happiness. "Oh, Dei-kun! This is so romantic!" she said in an enchanted tone. We were in the middle of a park. A picnic blanket was spread out in the lush grass, and food was served on it. I sat down on the blanket and patted the space beside me. She obeyed.

"So, what do you want to eat first, Sakura, un?" I asked, being all gentleman-y. She looked around, panic spread on her face and my face was creased in worry. Doesn't she like the food? "A-Ah, Deidara! I can't pick! I want them all!" she said, looking at me worriedly. I laughed. She was so innocent and cute.

"How about we start with… ramen, yeah?"

"Why ramen, yeah?"

"Sakuraaa, un!"

"Oops, sorry…"

"Just stop that, un"

"I said sorry!"

"Fine. Apology accepted, yeah!"

"Why ramen again?"

"Oh," I smirked. "Just because…"

**Sakura's POV**

Why does Deidara-kun wanted to start with ramen? I have no clue. I mean, it's not the best food, neither is it the worst. I separated my chopsticks and tried to grab the ramen bowl, but Deidara prevented me from doing so. He slapped my hand away and smirked. "Not so fast, Sakura-chan, yeah!" he warned, waving his finger at me mockingly. I pouted. I'm frickin' starving!

He grabbed the ramen bowl and a cup of spices and seasoning. The smell of the ramen made my stomach growl louder. He laughed. "C'mon Sakura-chan," he teased. "Just a bit more patience, un." I groaned. I guess he was trying to act all gentlemanly. He used his chopsticks to pick the noodles and fed me. Oh my god, that is good ramen! Although, I was soon to find out why he actually wanted to start with the damned noodles.

Before I knew it, his mouth captured mine and I lay on the ground squirming in his grasp. I felt his lips twitch upward, and I swore I saw him wink at me before the kiss. I tried to roll on top of him, but failed miserably. Dammit! I hate not being in control! Augh, stupid Dei… He inserted his tongue in my mouth and nibbled on my lips. He tried to grab the ramen in my mouth with his tongue, but I battled fiercely. I let out an unintentional moan which seemed to please him. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. I broke the kiss for air and went back in kissing him.

I pulled away for what seemed like hours and sighed. "Can't you keep your mouth to yourself for a second?" I protested jokingly. He pouted. "It's not like you didn't like it…" he accused. Good point, well made.

We started eating and stuff, and were halfway done the picnic when Deidara gave me his wicked grin. That's when I started to worry. "Um, Dei? Why are you giving me that look?" I asked nervously. He smirked and presented me a chocolate syrup bottle. "Dessert, un?" he asked, grinning mischievously. I narrowed my eyes at him and he gave me the innocent puppy-eye look. I just couldn't resist.

"Alright, I'll try it. What do you have in mind?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned and pulled my hand over my head. He took some handcuffs (don't ask me where he got it from) and cuffed me, so I can't move my arms. I eyed him suspiciously when he started unbuttoning my top. My eyes widened. I was about to kick him, when he stopped halfway through. "Don't worry, un. It's not what you think it is" he said, amused.

He squeezed the bottle so that the thick brown liquid poured all over my face. He squirted it in my mouth, and a lot on my neck. He devoured the syrup hungrily, capturing my lips with his. As the brown syrup started cascading from my neck to my chest area, Deidara started to slurp it in quick licks and sucks. He gave me lots of hickies and kisses, and in turn, we got to switch sides. He reddened every time I tease him with the delicate movement of my tongue on his cold skin. It was quite amusing to watch, really.

After we're done, Deidara winked at me. "So," he said, a sly smile playing on his lips. "What are you planning Friday night?" he asked with a wink. I blushed in response.

* * *

**Yuuri:** Any guesses with what Deidara's planning?  
**Deidara:** I do! It's that I'll as- mfffbbb  
**Hidan:** Don't ruin it, you bitch!  
**Yuuri:** That's my boy~!  
_Click!_


	10. Ritual

**Yuuri:** Finally! An update! XD  
**Hidan:** Took you fuckin long enough...  
**Yuuri:** *sulks* You're nice...  
**Hidan:** Disclaimed... and... ARE YOU INSULTING ME, WOMAN?!  
**Yuuri:** O.O

**Warning:** _Lime Ahead!_

**

* * *

**

**Boys Are Full Of Surprises **

**Chapter 10:** Ritual

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm _actually_ doing this! Auditioning for the part of Juliet! It's unbelievable! I despise school plays and all that. Just because I like Deidara… And Hidan would be in the play, for goodness's sakes! Dei said it would be a great test for my temptation. To help get over him. I know it's a bad idea. One look at him and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

Before I could change my mind, Anko, the Theatre Teacher, called my name up. "Number 15, Haruno Sakura. You're up!" she called. Nervously, I walked towards the stage. Deidara was looking at me hopefully. Aw, that ain't fair! He knows I always fall for his puppy eyes! "Pink hair? Who the hell has _pink_ hair?!" I heard someone from the back shout. My face hardened and I grabbed the sheet for the part, and started to read.

"R-Romeo, t-though art a Monta… montage? We can't be together! I-I am a Capulet…" I read, my eyesight getting blurry. I could hear the laughs of the audience, and felt my cheeks start to burn. "Oh, screw this," I snarled and threw the sheet on the ground. Deidara looked at me sadly and shook his head. I couldn't help it. I continued. I tried to remember the lines from the Anime version.

"Romeo, Romeo, where thou art thy Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. For what good is a name? Any name would be just as sweet. Dear Romeo… my dear beloved…" I said with as much passion as I can. The entire group froze. Anko's mouth was hanging open. Hidan and Deidara were looking awestruck. Was I really that bad? I shifted uncomfortably. A moment later, Deidara slowly started clapping and stood up. So did everyone else.

"Marvelous! I think we found our Juliet!" Anko grinned and Deidara nodded. Hidan was still staring at me, not believing his eyes. Well, there's that. Finally.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

Oh. My. Fricking. God. Sakura was awesome out there! She burned each and every contestant. Best actress I've ever seen. After the auditions, Sakura approached me bashfully. "So, how was I?" she asked. I gripped her arms tightly and captured her mouth with mine. I didn't give a shit if anyone was watching. As I was watching her a while ago, I felt myself get hard. Which would be a very rare case, knowing I'm not that perverted. That's why I kissed her there and now. I needed her. I needed to feel her lips on mine.

She pulled away, gasping for air. Her eyes were bulging wide and her cheeks were tinted pink. I grinned apologetically at her. "What was that for?" she asked, pouting. "I can't help it if you're looking too hot, un. I'm just a guy. My hormones were going wild seeing you there, yeah!" I explained and she gave me a soft nudge. I laughed at her cuteness.

Suddenly, my cellphone rang to the tune of 'Boom Boom Pow' by the Black Eyed Peas. I gave her a peck on the lips and answered my call. It was Pein. "Hey, what's happenin' yeah?" I said when I heard Pein's usual 'sup'.

"It's about the Scarlet Sky"

"What about it, yeah?"

"We're having a meeting"

"But I'm with Sakuraaa, un!"

"Really? Good. Bring her with you"

"What?! Are you crazy, un?"

"That was an order, Deidara," he said and hung up.

Damned asshole. I cursed and pulled Sakura into a piggyback ride. She gasped when I lifted her up too high and her skirt was flowing. She slapped me and I blushed and apologized profusely. Her underwear (yes, I saw) was sexy, so it was so totally worth it. I'm talking about lacy red panties, man. Totally sexy.

"Where are we going, Dei-kun?" she asked in her fake chirpy voice.

"Scarlet Sky base, un"

"Are you fuckin' serious?"

"Yes, un"

"Why?"

`"Pein wants to talk to you, yeah"

"Oh man!" she groaned and I couldn't help but smile. I know she hates Pein to bits and pieces for being such an arrogant bastard. Although, I shouldn't be one to talk.

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

"Ano, Pein, what the hell did you want to talk to me for?" Sakura said, glaring at him. Pein sighed and rolled his eyes. I remembered what Pein told me the last time we talked. I wonder if he'll listen to me and make Sakura and Deidara as partners. I don't care shit even if I have Tobi. Just to make my goddess- er, _the_ goddess, I mean.

"Fellow Scarlet Sky members," he started. Oh god, this gonna be so frickin' boring. "As you know, Kakuzu will be leaving for a vacation for a whole year. We need to replace him for the time being. Hidan needs a partner, anyone care to volunteer?" I froze. I know no one wants to volunteer to be my partner. Not even Tobi, because apparently, I 'swear too much', hurting his 'virgin ears'. Here's how the partnership goes:

Pein and his fuckin' girlfriend, Konan

Itachi and Kisame

Deidara and Tobi

Me and Kakuzu

Sasori and Zetsu [Sasori was previously Deidara's partner until he moved and now, came back]

Pein smirked. "Which is why I came to the conclusion that Tobi shall be his partner" he said. Tobi gasped and pointed a shaking finger at me. "But he swears a lot!" he whined. I rolled my eyes. "Who _doesn't_ fucking swear, dipshit?" I said. Tobi screamed and covered his ears. I heard Sakura giggle. Wow, she's so childish. And cute.

"What about Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked. Deidara rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Why the hell would I miss _you_, yeah?" and earned a smack from Sakura. "Don't be so mean, Dei" she said, pouting. How cute. Slow how she still doesn't know that she's going to be Deidara's partner soon.

"Ah, yes, Deidara," Pein smiled. "Sakura will be your partner from now on until further notice" "WHAT?!" Deidara yelled and slammed his hands on the dinner table. Kakuzu scoffed. "Careful now. I paid good money for this" he mumbled. Deidara rolled his eyes. "She is not joining us!" he shrieked. "Of course she is" Pein said, looking directly at Sakura.

"**Who the fuck is Sakura?**" Zetsu asked in his dark voice. Sakura rolled his eyes and stepped up. "I the fuck am Sakura, asshole" she spat. Everyone laughed. Except for Zetsu, that is. He was so embarrassed about swearing at the most beautiful girl in the entire world that he actually blushed. Yes, _Zetsu_ was _blushing_. What is this world coming to?

She was biting her lip. "Um, actually, I am. I, uh, owe him and this is the only way I can pay" she said, looking at us nervously. Deidara froze. "Yes, good girl. Now, you will stay in Hidan's room even though Deidara's your partner, because his room's vacant now since Kakuzu packed up. I believe yesterday?" he said and looked at Kakuzu. He nodded.

Deidara and Sakura tried to protest, but one look from Pein and they both closed their mouths. I know I should feel dreadful, since Sakura is Deidara girlfriend and all- but I don't. I actually feel excited. I am a sick man. Sick, I tell you. Sakura looked at me and frowned. Oh yeah, I forgot that she hates me. Damn.

I cursed and went in my room.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I went to Deidara and kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't be jealous, 'kay?" I instructed. He pouted. "I can't promise that, un. But this _is_ a good test for your temptation. Good luck, un" he said and kissed me too, but this time, hard. I giggled and ruffled his golden hair. I grabbed my stuff and went to the Scarlet Sky dorm. Apparently, their idea of a dorm is a condominium. Rich bastards.

I entered the house, gaping at the beautiful and elegant hallway. I can't believe I needed to share a room with a house this big! Especially with _Hidan_. I mean, why him? What I don't understand is why is my heart hammering wildly in my chest? Augh! This reminds me of that love quote I read in a book once:

Trip over love,  
you can get up.  
Fall in love and you fall forever

Damn whoever came up with that for being true…

I entered the room without knocking and placed my bags on the edge of the empty bed. Hidan was on his bed, half-naked. Oh my Jashin, he has fucking abs! Shit! I blushed slightly and sharply turned around. I just hope he didn't see me, with his eyes focused on a book. A horror book, in fact.

Before I can touch the doorknob… "Hey," Hidan called. I nervously turned around to meet his gaze. I was hypnotized by his glittering fuchsia eyes.

"What?" I snapped.

"What do you do for Jashin, bitch?"

"Um, I don't want to talk about it"

"Because you're a non-believer?"

"Shit no"

"Then tell me"

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

Damn.

"It's personal"

"Pfeh. You know what I do, why won't you tell me yours?"

"I-I… also cut myself, offering my blood to him"

"No. Fucking. Way." Hidan's eyes were bulging wide.

"What, you don't actually think I don't read the Book of Jashin?"

"You mean, you've read that part, too?"

"No shit, Sherlock"

He grinned. "Mind joining my ritual?" he offered. Oh Jashin- too tempting. I shifted uncomfortably. I sighed and nodded. He grinned. "Fucking awesome"

He got out a Jashin scythe- whoa, that hardly looks like a weapon for offerings, and I took out my Jashin knife. It was silver, with a black handle and a red stripe on the side. A Jashin symbol was etched on it. "Are you seriously going to use that for the offering?" I asked, looking at him skeptically. He laughed. "Yeah, right" he said and pulled out a sharp, thin blade from its tip. My eyes widened. "Cool," I mumbled. He smirked at me. "Ain't it?" he said, sounding smug.

I stuck my tongue out at him and took off the black jacket that I was wearing that says 'I hate floors' with a picture of a knife stabbed on the ground. Hidan eyed it amusedly. "Nice jacket," he said. "Oh, grow up" I snapped. "I wouldn't be one talking" he countered and I glared at him. "Are we doing this or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Depends, are you ready?" he asked. I shifted uncomfortably. Usually, I would remove all my clothes and leave only my bra and training shorts on, but with Hidan here… "Don't worry. This _is_ a ritual, you know" he said, rolling his eyes. I huffed and removed my red blouse and jeans. I was wearing black training shorts and a matching shirt that goes only until my ribcage. I could swear he was blushing.

"Now I'm ready" I announced. "Fina-fucking-ly" he said. I rolled my eyes. "We're doing _my_ double style, alright?" I told him. "What do you mean double style?" he asked. "I used to have a Jashinist friend and we do our rituals together" I informed him. He didn't say anything else after that.

I slashed a gash below my ribcage and his. He didn't wince. Apparently, he's done this too much time before. Or he's a high-level Jashinist. I dabbed my fingers on his wound and drew a circle under us. I could feel him shiver under my touch. I dabbed my hand on my own wound and did the triangle next. We were both barefoot, so the blood stained our feet when we stepped in. I looked down on my palms and saw the scar of Jashin's symbol etched on it. I've done this tons of times before. I traced the symbol on my hand and did it on his the next. He, apparently, didn't know this style yet and gave me a questioning look. I just gave him a sly smile and urged him to continue. He did the same.

I held out my bloody hands to him. He held our hands together and we raised it high. The blood in ours flowed into each other and combined, forming pure ecstasy. We moaned at the same time. "Jashin-sama, accept our offering" I prayed. We released our grip on each other and both circled inside the symbol, as if a dance move. I gripped my knife tightly and so did he. The first one to make a move was me. I slashed his cheek, sending blood oozing down. I smirked. He laughed nonchalantly. He gripped my wrists and slashed on my arms. I thought he was done, but it turned out I was wrong. He neared his face to the wound and sucked on my blood. I gasped and felt his smile on my skin. I never suspected he has tricks of his own.

I was enjoying the moment. Then, he bit my arm- hard. I groaned in pleasure and pain at the same time. He seemed to like this very much. I pushed him and neared my face to his ear. I traced his earlobe artistically and he shivered at the contact. "My turn," I whispered hotly into his ear. I went behind him and gripped his incredible biceps. He growled. I pressed the tip of my blade on the back of his neck and drew a straight line until I reached his spine. I curled my arm, leaving a scar of creative curvature on his waistline. I continued drawing on his back until he groaned, sounding bored.

"Be patient, dear," I teased and he growled in annoyance. I stood up (I was on my knees) and pressed my lips on the back of his neck. I slowly parted my lips and stuck my tongue out. I heard him gasp. Teasingly, I traced the wound with my tongue, with the occasional nips and sucks. When I was done, he sharply turned around, a devious smile on his face. I was licking the blood in my mouth at that time, when he stuck the tip of the blade on my lip. My eyes widened.

He pierced my lip, a small dot of wound sending out a trail of blood that went to my chin. Hungrily, he kissed me. That's when my heart started thrashing violently, as if wanting to break my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, and we both fell on the floor, still on our liplock. He was on top of me, but I didn't care. He explored my mouth passionately. Hungry. Wanting. Needing. And I want him just the same. I slid my hands to grab a handful of his hair and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. We didn't care if we were out of the circle, that this isn't part of the ritual anymore. I _want_ him.

Out of air, we both pulled away, after what seemed to be only seconds, when it was actually minutes. He carried me and laid me on my bed as he sat next to my petite frame. I looked at him and gave him a peck on the lips, tired from our 'ritual'.

"I hope you didn't do this with your 'friend'" he joked. Or at least I think he was joking. I giggled and cupped his face with my palm. Then, I fell asleep.

--

Pein stood outside Hidan and Sakura's room. Perfect. He could hear the moans and groans coming from the room. Pein gave out a soft chuckle. "I just knew he couldn't resist…"

* * *

**Yuuri:** Alrighty then! HidaSaku rocks!!!  
**Hidan:** *blush* umm... yeah... *nosebleed*  
**Yuuri:** Hahahhh... *smirks*


End file.
